


Podfic: The Sporting Life

by anna_unfolding



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Veritaserum, inter-house fraternization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_unfolding/pseuds/anna_unfolding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ten sporting moments and two clever girls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The Sporting Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letsgofriday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgofriday/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sporting Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/15406) by byblythe. 



> This was selected and recorded for [letsgofriday](http://letsgofriday.dreamwidth.org/) on the occasion of the [Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange of 2012](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2127341.html). When I saw you loved HP fics about the girls I knew in an instant I would record this for you. Byblythe is one of my very favorite authors of all time, and I've long loved this fic. Pansy is so great and I absolutely love the inter-house dynamics that come to life in this witty story. So much fun to record snarky!Pansy and sulking!Draco and holds-her-cards-to-her-chest!Cho.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/?98pppdcqucpuocd)

 

Podfic cover art made by [akamine-chan](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/). 

 

 **Length:** 18:58  
 **mp3 link:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?98pppdcqucpuocd)


End file.
